gcwfandomcom-20200222-history
Mace Douglas
Mace Douglas Mace Douglas was born on June 22, 1994 in the city of Long Island, is an American Wrestler currently employed with the companies NGPW(New Generation Professional Wrestling) and GCW(Global Championship Wrestling) located in the United States. He started his career in the GCW in the tournament for the GCW World Championship. He defeated James Crews in the first round, Danny Hall in the second, and beat Trent Johnson in the last round to go to First Blood and face off with Calvin Radcliffe and Hamish for that GCW World Championship. Mace eliminated Hamish but then came up short to Calvin Radcliffe who picked up the victory. Then in NGPW Mace Douglas faced off with MrLove and Nick Shane for the NGPW World Championship and picked up the title which he carries around his waist. Mace has a very interesting background growing up in an Insane Asylum and living an abusive life both Mentally and Psychically. Background Mace Douglas grew up with his parents "Lance Douglas" and "Linda" Douglas growing up with one brother Matt Douglas who wrestled under the name Matt Daniels. Mace and his brother weren't cared for as children and had to do things on there own. They were then taken by child custody at the age of 8 and stayed in a foster home. They were never adopted and just stayed there until Mace was finally sent to the "Home of Pilgrim Psychiatric Center" with his brother separating from him. The reason Mace was sent there was because he bashed 2 kids skulls into a brick wall until the started to bleed like crazy. When they asked him why he did it he screamed "Because pain is my favorite thing, and I can't help it" and started to strangle the man who asked him the question. He didn't do much in the Asylum other then walk around beating up other children. At the age of 18 he had a plan of escaping the Asylum. He light the place on fire and shot most of the people in it but got away with it as it was believed to be a terrorist attack or some sort so they went after the wrong person. Mace then searched in the city of Long Beach, New York to find a spot to stay for a little while so he moved there in an abandoned house that he stayed there for ever anyway. He camps at his house and lives alone by himself. Most of his promos are done in his house with an Iphone and a cheap $10 Amazon microphone. He is part of a street gang he created and reigns as the leader of the mysterious gang known as "Anarchy Squad" Which all the members are keep secret to stay away from any legal reasons. Mace still wrestles and continues breaking records and freaking crowds out with his creepy and dark persona. Moveset # Slingblade, # Knee Smash # Forearm Smash # Discus Rolling Elbow # Berkochet # Clothesline From Hell # Chin Slap # Corkscrew Moonsault Plancha # Future Shock DDT # Enziguri # Ace Cutter # Dragon Suplex # Headbutt # Springboard Flying Knee Finishers/Signatures GCW: Signature Moves: Satin's Shadow(Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) Devil's Ways(V-Trigger) Finishing Move(s) HellDriver(Tombstone Piledriver) Destiny's Peak(Sister Abigail) NGPW: Signature Moves: Satin's Shadow(Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) Devil's Ways(Rain Trigger) Finishing Move(s) Demonic Destruction(Bitter End) Destiny's Peak(Sister Abigail) Theme Song Slow Chemical- Finger Eleven https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMFAzW2SnnA Championship History * NGPW World Championship-Won May 25, 2017-Current-